


Snowed-In

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Post-A Paragon of Her Kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: After their time in Orzammar, the gang is trapped in an inn in the Frostbacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

There’s a lot that Sereda likes about the surface.  Snow is not one of those things.  It’s wet and frigid and gets in the blasted way.  Their little band has been stuck in this tiny little inn in the Frostback mountains for a week and Sereda just wants to get moving back to Redcliffe.  Orzammar left her shaken and with a stronger desire for action than ever before.

“My dear Warden, you are going to wear a hole in the floor,” Zevran says, gentle.

Sereda hadn’t even realized she was pacing.  She pauses, crossing her arms.  It takes her a moment to compose herself before she turns back towards Zevran.

He’s sprawled out on the bed, as naked as she is, and the picture of lazy debauchery.  They’ve been having fun with their unexpected break.  But there’s a concern underneath his easy smile. 

“Sorry,” Sereda says.  “Didn’t realize that you were awake.”

“I’m cold and alone in this big bed,” Zevran says.  “Of course, I am awake.”

Sereda’s lips twitch upwards and she crosses the room.  “Sorry.”  

“Mmm, my dear, you seem troubled,” Zevran says.

“I’m eager to get to Redcliffe,” Sereda says.

She climbs into bed, pulling the covers over them.  Zevran is warm where he’s pressed against her, and it’s so tempting to just… kiss him and keep him from saying anything else.  

“You are a woman of action,” Zevran says.  “One of the many things I admire about you.”

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Sereda asks, voice barely a whisper.

She’s never needed other people’s validation to be at ease with her actions, even the terrible ones, but putting Bhelen on the throne… feels wrong.  It’s not justice.  It’s not right.  But it was what had to be done for the greater good. 

“I am no moral compass, my dear,” Zevran deflects.

“I value your opinion, Zevran,” Sereda says.

Zevran seems to consider his answer, delaying by running his hand up and down her arm.  It’s not like she has anywhere else to be, so she’s happy to wait.

“You were doing what you had to.  Your brother was the stronger ruler,” Zevran says.  “I would not be so selfless, personally, but you are a good person.  This was the right choice.”

Sereda wishes she could believe him.  The wind whistles outside, which matches the desolate feeling inside of her.  She’s not ready to forgive herself for what she did, yet, but it’s good to know that Zevran doesn’t condemn her.  

“He killed everyone I loved,” Sereda says, “and he was rewarded.  I gave him everything he wanted.  He’s a monster who killed his brother and father.  I gave him more power.”

“You never mention what he did to you,” Zevran notes.  “Only what he did to your brother and father, but he didn’t ignore you.”

“I’m not dead.  Doesn’t matter,” Sereda says.  “Plus, I got to meet you and Alistair and everyone else.  It’s pretty good, considering I should be dead.  It’s good period.”

She wouldn’t change it for anything.  Not even to have her family back.  It’s a startling, selfish realization, but it’s true.

Zevran swallows hard, now suddenly the one lost for words. 

Sereda snuggles against him, listening to the dual sounds of Zevran’s rapidly beating heart and the wind howling outside.  She’s so tired of, well, everything.  But for a moment, she feels at peace.  


End file.
